


Something We Need To Talk About

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Caring Dean, Crying Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Dean starts having doubts. They deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised!!
> 
> And as always, part of the credit goes to the most amazing rp partner, JoJo. <3
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: So I didn't realize this at the time, but my rp partner chose the name Aaron for Dean's boyfriend because of Aaron Bass. I built him into a rather different character so I'm not gonna change the OMC tag, but if you were wondering what Aaron looks like- well there you have it.

At one point during the night, Sam starts shifting around in Dean's arms, waking him up. Dean blinks his eyes open slowly with a yawn. "Sammy?"

Sam frowns in his sleep and mutters something. He twitches, eyes moving rapidly behind his eyelids.

It takes Dean a second to realize Sam's having a nightmare and he sighs, cupping Sam's cheek with one hand and putting the other one his shoulder. "Sammy? Wake up."

Sam flinches hard when Dean touches him and his eyes pop open. A whispered no slips past his lips and his eyes glisten with tears.

Dean pulls his hand back, his frown deepening at the flinch. Jesus, Sam looks fucking scared. "Hey, it's okay. Just a nightmare, Sammy." Dean soothes. 

Sam's chin wobbles and he stares at Dean for a second before diving forward into Dean's arms, burying his face in Dean's neck to muffle his sobs. 

Dean immediately wraps his arms around him, biting his lip when he feels Sam sobbing. "Shh, hey, hey." He pulls Sam back to look at him. "Talk to me, baby boy."

Sam bites his lip and shakes his head, tears still sliding down his cheeks. He won't meet Dean's eyes.

"Sammy," Dean gently grips his chin and tilts his face up. "Cmon, you can tell me about it."

Sam takes a shuddering breath and shakes his head, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder again. "It's stupid. It doesn't matter." He says between hitched breaths.

"Can't be stupid if you're so upset about it." Dean doesn't try to get Sam to look at him again, he just strokes his back instead, hoping it will help.

After a while, Sam calms down enough to talk about it. "I dreamed we were together, and then, one day you break up with me and-" Sam's breath catches in his throat and he pauses.

Dean soothes him gently, rubbing circles on his back. "And-?" He coaxes, kissing the top of Sam's head.

"And," Sam sniffles. "You tell me you never loved me and I was just a pity fuck and you laugh at me for thinking you could ever love me." The sobs start again, and Sam tries to stop them, biting his lip hard.

Dean frowns at the words and pulls Sam back to look at him. "I would never say that. Ever." He murmurs firmly. His tone softens when he gets a good look at Sam. "Hey, look at me." 

Sam bites his lip harder but manages to make eye contact through his tears. A few slide down his cheeks.

Dean cups Sam's face with both hands, resting their foreheads together and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "I love you. Hell, all the other people I dated before you didn't mean shit, Sammy. You're the only one I really care about."

Sam nods, his breath hitching. "I know. I don't know why I dream that." He blinks hard, trying to push away the tears. One hand comes up to grip Dean's forearm.

'"That's just your subconscious fucking with you, Sammy." Dean smiles softly. He leans in and brushes his lips over Sam's. "I love you." He whispers, with one kiss for each word. 

Sam kisses back almost desperately, one hand sliding up to the back of Dean's head on the third kiss to keep him there as Sam kisses him, soaking in the tenderness. 

Dean kisses him soft and slow, easing away the desperation in Sam's kisses, hands still on Sam's face. 

Sam fights it at first, but eventually he lets himself be gentled, the kisses softer now. He pulls away after a while and tucks his head under Dean's chin, pressing kisses to his collarbone.

Dean almost protests when Sam pulls away, but the little kisses on his collarbone are soothing. He sighs contentedly and lets Sam be.

Sam's tongue occasionally joins his lips as he licks and sucks lazily at Dean's collarbone.

Dean relishes the soft wet kisses. He sighs again when Sam seems to finish and cups his cheek again to look at him. "Better?"

Sam's face is a little red and blotchy from crying but when he meets Dean's eyes there's a small smile on his lips. "I think so. Thanks, De."

Dean shakes his head dismissively and kisses Sam's forehead. "I'll say sappy shit for you any day, Sammy."

Sam's eyes close at the kiss and he smiles. "Love you, De." 

Dean smiles and kisses Sam's temple as he pulls him close. "Love you too. And I'm sorry, kiddo, but you're stuck with me fore life. I'm never breaking up with you."

Sam smiles and nuzzles Dean's neck softly. "Okay. I don't mind." He falls asleep, warm and comfortable in Dean's arms. 

Dean gives himself a mental high five and shivers at Sam's warm breath on his neck. He waits til he's sure Sam will be nightmare free before he lets himself fall asleep.

 

Next morning, Sam wakes up to find Dean has rolled away from him at some point during the night. He shifts and presses himself up against Dean's back and closes his eyes again.

Dean makes a unintelligible little sound in his sleep, he settles back down though when Sam's warm body presses against his back. 

Sam kisses Dean's shoulder sleepily, laying his head on the back of Dean's neck. 

Blinking sleepily, Dean turns to look over his shoulder, a little smile on his face. "Mhm, mornin'."

"Hey." Sam smiles and shifts to kiss him, enjoying sleepy morning kisses. 

"Hey, Sammy." Dean smiles into the little kisses, rolling over to press their bodies together.

Sam pulls away with a grin. "I feel pretty good today, and I think I can go to school."

"You sure? No nausea or anything?" Dean puts his hand on Sam's forehead and smooths his hair back. 

Sam shakes his head. "I'm sure. I hope Mom lets me go." He stretches, rubbing his body against Dean's.

"If you feel better, I don't see why not." Dean chuckles. "I'm pretty sure you were a cat in another life."

Sam laughs and does it again. "You love it." He purrs and nuzzles Dean's neck.

"Mhm, I love you. Cats, not so much." Dean laughs softly at the purr and kisses Sam's hair. 

Sam looks over at the clock. "We better get moving." He sighs and sits up.

"Dad's probably at work and mom's downstairs." Dean smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Wanna shower together?"

Sam bites his lip and nods. "If you're sure we won't get caught."

"Don't worry, it's all brotherly love, remember?" Dean's smirk widens and he leans forward, taking Sam's lower lip between his teeth and tugging teasingly. 

Sam's eyes go half-lidded and he lets Dean play with his lower lip for a minute before pulling away and backing towards the bathroom with a coy look on his face.

Dean licks Sam's lip as he pulls away, staring at the shiny pink flesh. He grins and gets up, following Sam, 

Satisfied that Dean's coming, Sam turns around and goes into the bathroom. He shoves his boxers off and leans down to start the water warming up. 

Dean's boxers join Sam's on the floor and he closes the door behind them. He steps up and wraps his arms around Sam from behind.

Sam leans back against Dean with a little sigh. After a minute, he tests the water with his foot and finding it at a good temperature, he steps forward with Dean into the spray. 

Dean steps in with his arms still wrapped around Sam. He sighs as the warm water hits him, attaching his lips to Sam's damp neck. 

Sam tilts his head to give Dean better access, humming softly at the kisses. 

Dean latches on to a certain part and starts sucking and nipping a mark onto his brother's skin, making Sam moan. He loves it when Dean marks him. He wiggles his hips against Dean's crotch, making Dean's dick slide between his ass cheeks.

Dean bites Sam's neck and moans when his dick slides just right. "I like your way of starting the morning." He mutters, licking the mark.

Sam moans at the rough drag of Dean's tongue on tender skin. "We better hurry though, or mom might come looking." 

"I can be quick. Could come just from this." Dean spreads Sam's cheeks and thrusts up, the head of his dick rubbing against Sam's hole.

Sam jerks and grinds back against Dean. "Oh fuck." He moans. Dean's dick against his hole feels so good.

The head catches on Sam's rim as Dean keeps thrusting slowly. The warm heat just from that makes Dean bite his lip. "I'm gonna fuck you one day, Sammy." Dean whispers in his ear. 

Sam shudders. "Ohh yes, please." He grinds back harder against Dean, craving the pressure against his hole and reaching down to stroke himself. 

Dean finds a good rhythm, making sure to grind against Sam's hole on every thrust. He kisses down Sam' ear, breath heavy and warm on his skin. "So warm, Sammy."

Sam moans and shudders hard at the way Dean's cock rubs and catches at his hole, and his hand moves faster as he jerks himself off. "Oh god..."

"I bet you'll be so tight." Dean nips Sam's earlobe, thrusting faster. "Warm and tight around my dick, Sammy." 

Sam's cheeks clench around Dean's dick as he comes hard, moaning Dean's name. Hearing Dean talk like that and the sweet pressure against his hole pushes him over the edge into a good orgasm. 

Dean's hips jerk and his eyes flutter shut, throwing his head back as he comes right after Sam. He shudders through the aftershocks, moaning softly when Sam rubs his ass back against him. "Jesus, Sam. You better stop or we're gonna be late." 

Sam laughs softly and pulls away, reaching for the body wash. "You started it."

Dean grabs the shampoo and pours a generous amount into his palm, washing his own hair. "Can I wash your hair?"

Sam blushes a little and smiles as he finishes washing his body. "Sure, if you want."

Dean rinses his hair before moving behind Sam and starting to wash his little brother's hair. He rubs and massages Sam's scalp as he works the shampoo into his hair.

Sam lets out a tiny moan as Dean's fingers work and tips his head to give Dean better reach. 

Dean hums approvingly and he spends more time lathering his hair and massaging gently before guiding Sam under the spray. 

Sam sighs contentedly, letting Dean take his time. He closes his eyes when Dean nudges him under the water and keeps his head back. 

Dean leans in to kiss Sam's jaw, nipping and sucking softly while Sam's hair rinses.

Sam lets him, but once his hair's clean he pushes Dean away. "We gotta get moving, De." He gives Dean quick kiss in apology.

Dean pouts and gives Sam a deeper kiss before turning off the water. "Rain check?" 

Sam snorts. "Like we need one." He steps out of the shower and starts toweling off. 

"You're right." Dean dries himself off and kisses Sam's cheek as he goes to the door. "Just making sure you don't forget you left me hanging." He pouts again as he leans against the door jamb. 

"I did not!" Sam exclaims indignantly. He lowers his voice. "I got you off once! That's not leaving you hanging." 

Dean chuckles at Sam's annoyance. "Finee." He presses his lips together with a nod. "I guess I'll have to settle for that. Doesn't mean that I won't demand more after school though." Dean smirks with a wink.

"Now, see if I give you any after that." Sam pouts and goes to his room, keeping up his annoyed face.

Dean rolls his eyes and follows Sam. "You think I can't tell you're not really upset?" When Sam stays quiet, Dean steps forward and puts his arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek. "Cmoon, where's that dimpled smile I love?"

Sam bites his lip and shakes his head, trying to keep from smiling, but he doesn't try to push Dean away. 

Dean can see the beginning of a smile and grins. "You gonna make me kiss the fake pout away, Sammy? Or," His fingers tease along Sam's ribs. 'Maybe what you need is a good tickling." 

Sam twists away at that, elbowing Dean firmly in the stomach. "No naked tickle fights allowed!"

Dean grunts when Sam elbows him, chuckling breathlessly. "But those are the best kind of tickle fights!"

Sam shakes his head, unable to keep the smile away any longer. "Not when we're dating and Mom could find us, and we could be late for school."

Dean makes a disappointed face, but it vanishes when he catches Sam's smile. "Aha! There's my dimpled smile."

Sam bites his lip, but he can't stop smiling. "You jerk, go get dressed!"

Dean smacks a wet kiss to Sam's cheek. "Bitch." He pulls away with a wide smile. "Yes, sir!" He gives a silly salute and backs out of the room with a wink.

Sam laughs and shakes his head, getting dressed before going down for breakfast.

Mary smiles at him. "Hey, Sammy. How are you feeling?" 

Sam smiles back. "I'm feeling great. I wanna go to school today."

"Yup!" Dean appears and slings an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Sammy's all better now. Besides, I'll be watching over him." 

Mary bites her lip. "Well, if you're sure. I can take the day off if you need anything." She gestures to the counter. "And don't forget your lunches."

Dean finishes his breakfast and stands up. He grabs his lunch, and kisses Mary's cheek. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Sam finishes his cereal and grabs his lunch, kissing Mary's other cheek. "I'll call if I need you, Mom." He hurries after Dean. 

"Bye!" Dean calls out as he shuts the door. He gets into the car and quickly turns on the radio, turning up the volume. 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Could you at least try not to break my eardrums?" He reaches for the volume and turns it down a little. 

Dean shakes his head with a sigh. "What happened to you, Sammy? Even Mom and Dad are rock lovers, but you, you prefer emo boybands."

"I am the family freak, you know." Sam jokes. "Next think you know I'll paint my nails black."

Dean pretends to look disappointed and turns to look at Sam. "I don't think black is your color, Sam."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Maybe we should test that. I bet I'd look awesome in black." 

Dean's expression changes to a curious one. "Maybe we should. I think you look great in purple." 

Sam gives him a funny look. "No. Aaron can wear the purple. I'm wearing black."

"But I like you in purple! Remember that weird purple shirt with the dog? You look hot in that." Dean smirks.

"No." Sam shudders. "I'm not doing that. If you like purple so much why don't you wear it?"

Dean pouts. "I like how you look in purple. Now black, that does look good on me."

"I know!" Sam brightens. "We can both wear black! I'm so brilliant." He smirks. 

Dean rolls his eyes. "And then what will Aaron wear? Because that purple shirt only looks good on you."

Sam waves a hand dismissively. "I'm sure we have other things purple."

"I like that shirt." Dean sighs and turns to Sam with a grin. "Maybe you could try out my leather jacket. I bet it would look good on you."

Sam smiles. "Well if you really do like it, I guess I wouldn't mind wearing it for you." He licks his lips. "The leather jacket sounds promising."

Dean's smile widens. "If you wear it for me, I'll let you borrow my jacket!" He sing songs. 

Sam thinks it over for a minute. "Okay, fine. I'll do it." 

Dean grins and squeezes Sam's hand quickly before getting out of the car. "Later, Sammy."

They head to their separate classes. Aaron's waiting, he has a seat saved for Dean. 

Dean walks into the classroom and smiles when he sees Aaron waiting. "Hey, babe." He sits down next to him. 

Aaron grins at him. "Hey you, I was hoping you'd show up." He leans over and gives Dean a kiss.

Dean grins into it and licks at Aaron's lower lip before he pulls back. "Well, Sammy's better. No use in staying home." 

"I'm glad." Aaron smiles. "I might not be able to come over this afternoon though. I'm a little busy..."

Dean's smile falters. "Busy with what? Something more important than getting it on with two of the hottest guys you'll ever meet?" Dean whispers in Aaron's ear, kissing it briefly. 

Aaron sighs and leans into the kiss. "I have a paper due tomorrow. I'm hoping to finish it and come over anyway, but I'm not sure."

Dean hums and presses a wet kiss to Aaron's ear. "Well, if you finish, you're welcome to come."

"Okay, babe." Aaron smiles. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Good." Dean shifts so he's facing Aaron and kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip. 

Aaron groans softly and kisses back. He lets Dean control the kiss and ravage his mouth thoroughly.

Dean doesn't care who sees as he licks into Aaron's mouth, putting his hands on Aaron's neck to pull him closer. 

Aaron gives as good as he gets, but he pulls away after a while. "Easy babe." He tries not to stare at Dean's shiny swollen mouth. 

Dean licks his lips and grins when he notices Aaron's eyes follow the movement. "My eyes are up here, babe." He pecks his lips again. "Always trying to slow me down, huh?"

Aaron chuckles fondly. "I want you, but I won't do it in front of just anyone." He leans closer. "Only Sammy and I get to see that." 

"Getting territorial and shit, are we?" Dean laughs softly, kissing Aaron again before he pulls back. "Alright, I'll behave."

Aaron shakes his head. "Like you aren't? I've seen things and I know you're territorial as hell." He kisses back. "we can make you all you want later, promise."

Dean chews lower lip, a light blush creeping up at being called out for his possessiveness. "Maybe I can be a little possessive."

Aaron laughs and puts an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. Nobody minds."

Dean smiles and kisses Aaron's cheek. "And don't forget, You promised me making out."

"I'm looking forward to it." Aaron smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to reassure Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get a double portion!!
> 
> I'm particularly excited for this part of the series, major angst is coming in the next few chapters. ;)

After classes are over, Aaron catches Dean's elbow. "Got somewhere to be? Or do you wanna make out for a while?" He winks.

Dean turns around and just barely catches sight of Sam talking to Jessica as they come out of their classroom. "Sammy can wait a few minutes." He shrugs with a smirk.

Aaron smirks back and pulls him into a more secluded corner to kiss him hard. 

Dean puts his hands on Aaron's hips and pulls him close, pressing up against him. He nips Aaron's lower lip. 

Aaron wraps his arms around Dean, keeping him as close as possible while he licks into his mouth. 

Dean's lips part for Aaron's tongue and he sighs contentedly, slipping his hands under Aaron's shirt. 

Aaron shivers and surges forward, flipping them over and pressing Dean into the wall without breaking the kiss. 

Dean grunts softly at the sudden change. A quiet moan slips out though when Aaron sucks on his lower lip. 

Aaron licks Dean's lips and pulls back just enough to look Dean in the eye. "If we had more time, I would make you come right now, just pinch your nipples and suck your lips." 

Dean can't help the little shiver at those words and he bites his flushed, pink lower lip. "Love it when you talk dirty to me, babe." Dean grins and kisses him again, softer this time. "But I don't wanna drive home with sticky underwear."

Aaron smiles. "I know babe. Me either. I'll do my best to come over today, okay?" 

"We'd love it if you can." Dean grins and dips down to press a soft kiss to his jaw and neck. "If you can't though, we'll just see you tomorrow."

Aaron gives Dean a squeeze. "I hope I can make it." He looks over and sees Sam watching them from a little ways away and smirks, nudging Dean. "Look who I found."

Dean looks over and grins, but his grin falters when he sees who's with him. "My little brother and his fake girlfriend. Should I call her his beard?" 

Sam glares. "Don't forget what I said yesterday!" He grins at Jess. "I think you got what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean sighs and dutifully turns down his glare. He turns away and focuses on Aaron instead. 

Aaron smirks and leans closer. "What did he say?"

Sam meanwhile says goodbye to Jess. 

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I can't glare or say anything about her or he won't put out. Do you see what I have to live with at home?"

"It's okay, babe." Aaron laughs. "I'm here fore you." He pats Dean's shoulder. "Besides, He doesn't glare at me, you shouldn't glare at her."

"That's different." Dean leans into Aaron's touch and tries not to watch. "I mean, you two are together too. Me and Jessica?" Like that'll ever work." 

Aaron hums and gently tugs Dean's head onto his shoulder. "Yeah, well, Sammy didn't glare at me before either."

Dean lays his head down, and he narrows his eyes when he sees Jess kiss Sam's cheek. "No, he flirted with you, you fucker."

Aaron chuckles and covers Dean's eyes. "There. Now you don't have to watch." 

Dean grumbles and raises his hand, holding Aaron's for a second before taking it off his eyes. "I'll just go on pretending I like her." 

Aaron kisses his hair. "Whatever floats your boat, babe. Or should I say, whatever keeps your sex life alive." He snickers.

Dean cranes his neck to look up at Aaron. "Don't even joke about that. Last time he threatened to tie me up and just leave me hanging while you make out."

Aaron hums and looks down at Dean with a fond smile. "Well I guess you better be nice. He would do it, too."

"Why did I start dating that little shit again?" Dean murmurs, though he smiles when he turns to look at Sam and sees Sam looking back with a dimpled smile. 

He comes toward them. "Hey, you two." He leans against the wall next to them. "I'd kiss you, but we aren't dating."

"You mean a little kiss on the lips isn't brotherly?" Dean grins and shakes his head. 

Sam sighs and bites his lip. "We shouldn't risk it." 

"Well, at least I can still kiss you in public, right?" Dean leans in to kiss Aaron, dragging it out and pulling away with a wet sound. "In case I don't see you later. We gotta go, Sammy."

Aaron kisses back eagerly, sighing a little when Dean pulls away. "Bye babe, bye Sam." 

Sam smiles and covertly blows Aaron a kiss. 

Dean squeezes Aaron's hand quickly. "Remember, the key under the mat if you come by." He grins and pulls away, walking to the car with Sam. 

Sam gets into the passenger seat. "Have fun?" he smirks.

"Mhm." Dean hums, grinning over at Sam. "Turns out Aaron has more of a dirty mouth than he lets on." He chuckles.

Sam raises his eyebrows. "Is that good?" 

"Oh yeah, you should have seen him talking about getting me off." Dean chews his lower lip with a sigh. "Too bad we didn't have time."

Sam smiles, reaching over to squeeze Dean's thigh. "I'm sure he'll be over later. Don't worry, I'll keep you busy." 

"I'm sure you will." Dean grins, putting his hand on top of Sam's. "Hey, you ever think about this? I mean, us? Like how we can't kiss in public and shit like that." 

"Yeah." Sam sighs wistfully. "It doesn't bother me that much though. Somehow knowing you have Aaron makes it easier."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't bother me much either. I just..." Dean hesitates and shakes his head. "Forget it. I'm just looking into it too much."

Sam frowns. "Cmon, Dean. What's wrong?" 

Dean stays quiet for a moment, thinking about how to say it. "I guess, like, are we still gonna have to hide when we're older?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know, De. We'll be consenting adults, but we might lose mom and dad." 

Dean squeezes Sam's hand tightly. "You really think so? Even Mom?"

"I can't predict the future, De." Sam sighs. "I'd like to think we won't lose anyone but how can I tell? What we have is special and rare, most people won't understand."

"Fuck." Dean lets go of Sam's hand and scrubs his hand through his hair and over his face with a sigh. "She could understand though, right? I mean, I don't have much hope for dad but Mom..." He trails off, not finishing the sentence.

"Dean." Sam says gently but firmly. "Stop freaking out. The future doesn't matter that much right now. We aren't there, we're here. Enjoy the moment."

Dean looks over at Sam, his expression a mix of sadness and panic. He doesn't want to lose Mary. He takes a moment to gather himself with a sigh. "You're right. I told you I'm looking into it too much." 

Sam smiles gently. "It's okay, De. It's okay." He waits til they pull up outside the house before leaning over to kiss Dean gently. 

Dean's a little surprised by the kiss but he doesn't waste time in returning it. It's a kiss full of desperation on from Dean, much like Sam's kisses last night. 

Sam cups Dean's jaw and let's Dean kiss him for a bit before trying to slow it down. "Shh, Dean. S'okay." 

Dean makes a frustrated noise when he can't get closer to Sam, seeking his brother's lips hungrily. He rests his forehead against Sam's when they separate, eyes still closed as he takes a deep breath.

Sam pets Dean's hair soothingly. "Let's go inside. Cmon." He pulls away slowly and goes in. 

"Okay." Dean follows Sam into the house, feeling a little better once they're inside. 

Sam grabs his hand and leads him up to the bedroom. "Take of your shirt and lay on your stomach? I wanna try something." Sam bites his lip.

Dean closes the door behind them. He raises an eyebrow at the request but does it anyway, flopping down onto his stomach with a sigh. He turns to watch Sam strip off his own shirt, and then relaxes down into the pillows. 

Sam pauses a moment to admire Dean, all sprawled out. Then he straddles Dean, sitting on his butt, and leans forward to rub Dean's shoulders. 

Dean grunts softly at the added weight of Sam on top of him, but it trails off into a little moan of pleasure as Sam's hands dig into his shoulders. 

Sam's hands travel strong and sure over his back, seeking out the tension and massaging it away. 

Dean's worries and tension melt away as Sam keeps working. By the time Sam reaches his lower back, he's moaning softly. "God, you're good at that."

"I'm glad." Sam smiles. "I've never done this before." He rubs firmly at Dean's lower back, feeling for any knots and chasing them away. 

"Well, you're really good." Dean murmurs. Sam's hands make him feel so relaxed. His back arches into Sam's touch, a soft little happy noise slipping past his lips.

Sam smiles at the way Dean's relaxing and arching into his touch. He strokes Dean's back for a while, just running his fingers up and down his spine. After some time, he leans down and whispers in Dean's ear, "Do you want more?"

"Hmm?" Dean's already so close to dozing off the more Sam touches him. He turns to look at him with a small grin. "I'm always up for more, Sammy."

Sam smirks and climbs off Dean. "Lift your hips." When Dean complies, he reaches under him and undoes his belt buckle, pulling off his jeans and boxers. He sits next to Dean and starts massaging his thighs. 

Dean sighs at the cool air on his bare skin, and his eyes flutter shut again when Sam touches him. "Don't care if Aaron gets her. Gonna keep you all to myself today." He mumbles.

Sam laughs softly and finishes his thighs, moving to his calves. "At this rate you'll be asleep before he gets here."

"S'not my fault. I didn't even know you were this good." Dean smiles over at Sam, all goofy and relaxed. "Seriously, if you ever massage him he'll end up wanting you all for himself."

"Maybe one day I will." Sam smiles and moves down to rub Dean's foot, thumb digging into the arch. 

Dean giggles sleepily when Sam touches his foot, though it turns into a pleasured moan when his fingers dig in. "Noo, he'll steal you from me." 

"He'd have to pry me away first, De. I won't leave you." Sam finishes Dean's feet and hesitates just a second before putting his hands on Dean's ass and squeezing gently.

Dean hums, boneless on the bed. "Gonna massage my ass too?"

Sam squeezes again, pressing with his fingertips. "It's not exactly tense. Doesn't mean I can't touch." Sam rubs again. 

"That's cause my ass loves your hands. Can't be tense when you're touching it." Dean hums appreciatively, a soft wave of arousal running through him.

Sam catches Dean's hips shifting against the bed after a while and pulls his hands away. "Ready for the happy ending?" He nudges Dean carefully on to his back.

"So ready." Dean murmurs, still grinding his erection against the bed. He goes easily onto his back, a curious mix of sleepy, relaxed, and aroused. 

Sam kicks his jeans and boxers off and straddles Dean's thighs. He puts his hands on Dean's shoulders and drags them down his chest to his stomach, making sure to rub over his nipples. 

"Kiss me." Dean whispers, eyelashes fluttering as he looks up at Sam. He bites his lower lip to smother his whimper when Sam's fingers drag over his nipples. 

Sam leans down and kisses him softly, licking at the seam of his lips. His hands smooth back up and settle on Dean's nipples, pinching and rubbing. 

Dean sucks on Sam's tongue, muffling his breathy moans and gasps against Sam's lips. His hips buck up frantically, the head of his cock rubbing against Sam's soft belly. 

Sam moans, grinding down to rub his dick in the crease of Dean's hip. He pulls away from Dean's mouth and kisses down his neck towards his collarbone and chest.

Dean tosses his head back, his lips shiny and swollen from kissing. His hands fist in the sheets and he grinds faster when he feels Sam's warm breath on his nipples. "Sammy.."

"Shh, De." Sam murmurs against his chest. "Relax. I'm gonna take care of you." His hands go to Dean's hips and he slows the pace, grinding sensually against Dean as his mouth closes over one Dean's nipples. 

Dean reluctantly slows down, taking a deep breath in and basking in the care and tenderness. His eyes screw shut tightly at the first suck to his nipple and he gasps his brothers name.

"That's it." Sam breathes against the wet nipple. "Just let me. It'll feel so good." He grinds down hard, the heads of their dicks rubbing together. He sucks Dean's nipple back into his mouth, curling his tongue around it." 

"Always-" Dean interrupts himself with a moan when Sam uses his tongue. "Always so good with you, Sammy." He bites his lip, already so close.

Sam grinds down again and lets his teeth graze Dean's nipple, just barely scraping over it. His other hand comes up to pinch and tug the other. 

Dean's orgasm hits rather quickly after that. He arches up and comes with cry of Sam's name, ropes of come hitting his brothers belly. 

Sam shudders and licks Dean's nipple one more time before pulling away to watch, wrapping a hand around Dean's dick to stroke him through it.

Dean whimpers, his hips still jerking slightly before he comes down from his high. "How do you make me lose control so fucking fast?" Dean asks breathlessly. He doesn't wait for an answer and drags Sam down into a passionate kiss. 

Sam lets himself be kisses hard and fast. He gives a few more thrusts against Dean's belly before coming across Dean's stomach and chest, whining and panting into his mouth.

Dean holds him close as Sam shudders through his orgasm, kissing him softly. "So. Fucking. Hot." He whispers between kisses. 

The kisses slow til they're just little presses of lips. Sam pulls away slowly and reaches for the tissues to clean them up. 

Dean sighs contentedly, completely relaxed now. He grabs Sam's wrist before he can climb off him to throw away the tissues. "Wait. Just, lemme hold you a little bit longer, Sammy." Dean bites his lip. That sounded a whole lot needier out loud. 

Sam smiles and settles back down. "Okay." He doesn't care how needy it is. He will always give Dean what he wants. 

Dean smiles and wraps his arms around Sam. He tucks his face in the crook of Sam's neck, kissing it softly. "Love you." He whispers. 

"Love you too." Sam whispers back. He snuggles close to Dean and kisses his hair. 

Dean yawns and hums as he presses closer to Sam. "Well, I'm definitely up for a nap after that happy ending." 

Sam laughs quietly. "Go ahead, if Aaron comes I'll make sure he's quiet." 

"Mhm, I'll even let you be the big spoon." Dean smiles sleepily up at Sam and his eyes close.

Sam wraps himself around Dean and kisses his forehead. "Sleep, Dean." He strokes Dean's back lightly.

"Good idea." Dean murmurs, already halfway there. When Sam strokes his back, he goes out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice sexy times, really.

An hour and half passes and Dean is still asleep. Sam's massage relaxed him so much that he's drooling on the pillow. 

Sam didn't sleep, thinking about what Dean said. He leans against the headboard and runs his fingers through Dean's hair absently. He's so preoccupied with his thoughts he doesn't hear Aaron come in. 

"Dean?" Aaron calls out, coming up the stairs.

That pulls Sam out of his head. "In here!" He calls quietly.

Aaron follows Sam's voice and slowly opens the door. He smiles fondly as he takes in the sight of Dean asleep next to Sam. "Hey, Sam." He comes in quietly and closes the door, taking a seat on the bed. 

"Hey, Aaron." Sam smiles up at him. "Glad you made it." He reaches out, tugging Aaron in.

Aaron takes the hint and scoots closer, dropping a kiss on Sam's lips. He pulls back and looks down at Dean. "How long has he been asleep?"

"He's been out for almost two hours." Sam grins. "I think I broke him."

Aaron raises an eyebrow and chuckles, turning to look at Dean when his boyfriend makes a sleepy noise and rolls over to rest his head on Sam's lap. "Never thought I'd say it, but damn he's cute when he's asleep."

Sam laughs quietly. "Don't let him hear you say that, but yeah, he's adorable when he's asleep." Sam strokes Dean's hair gently. "He was getting all worried about the future so I gave him a happy ending massage."

Aaron frowns slightly when he hears Dean was worried and he reaches down to cup Dean's cheek. "Happy ending, huh? No wonder he's worn out."

Sam sighs and smiles down at Dean, who murmurs contentedly as they both touch him. "I'm glad I can take care of him. He takes care of me all the time; it feels nice to take care of him for once."

Dean stirs at that moment, his eyes blinking open slowly. "...Sammy?" He murmurs hazily.

"Right here, De. And Aaron too!" Sam smiles. 

Aaron smiles down at Dean, stroking his cheek. "Hey, babe." 

Dean hums and smiles sleepily. "Hey, you made it." He yawns.

"Yeah, finished that paper right on time." Aaron leans down to give Dean a kiss.

Sam watches with a fond look on his face.

Dean kisses back clumsily, too sleepy to do it right. A minute later he finally gets the memo and kisses back sleepily but with a little more finesse. 

Aaron smiles and pulls back. "Wake up, sleeping cutie."

Sam snickers into his hand.

Aaron makes an innocent face. "What?" 

Dean's coherent enough now to open his eyes and glare at Aaron. "Shut up, you dick. No one calls me cute."

"I didn't!" Aaron pouts. "So mean."

Dean rolls his eyes and takes a moment to glare at Sam, who's snickering at them. "I may be sleepy but my hearing's just as good, asshole." He sits up and drags Aaron into a proper kiss. 

Aaron responds eagerly, licking at Dean's mouth and nipping his lower lip.

Dean raises a hand to Aaron's neck, slowly sliding up to his ear. His thumb rubs sensually at the sensitive skin as he sucks on Aaron's tongue. 

Aaron shudders and groans into Dean's mouth. 

Dean bites down on Aaron's tongue, just the pleasurable side of painful and teases his ear before pushing away abruptly. "That's for calling me a cutie." He smirks and turns to kiss Sam quickly before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Aaron moans and watches Dean go with half lidded eyes. "Asshole." He mutters to himself. He turns to Sam with a smirk. "You look lonely! C'mere, sweetheart."

Sam blushes but complies, crawling into Aaron's lap and kissing him. 

Dean flushes the toilet and walks out. He grins at the sight that greets him. "Now that is something to wake up to." He murmurs as he gets on the bed and presses against Aaron's back. 

Aaron pulls away from Sam's mouth, but keeps his hands on Sam's hips. "Well as your boyfriends, we thought you might enjoy it." 

Sam blushes a little and licks his lips, reaching out to Dean over Aaron's shoulder. 

"You thought right." Dean kisses Aaron's neck and smirks at Sam. He meets Sam halfway, kissing him over Aaron's shoulder. 

Sam kisses him hard, pressing closer to Aaron so he can reach Dean's mouth. Aaron shifts a bit to make it easier. 

Dean licks softly at Sam's lower lip as he pulls back enough to whisper, "Y'know, I don't think we've teamed up against Aaron yet, Sammy." He winks. 

Sam catches on and smirks back. "You get his ears, I'll get his dick."

"I like the way you think." Dean chuckles and shifts behind Aaron, pulling him against his chest and kissing behind his ear. 

Aaron squirms between them and moans. "I'm gonna die." He goes easily against Dean's chest, tilting his head to the side to give Dean room. 

Sam also takes advantage of his bared neck, biting and sucking to make him shiver. He moves down, kissing and licking his way down Aaron's chest. 

Dean puts his hands on Aaron's hips and pulls him closer. His tongue flicks out, licking teasingly at his earlobe while one hand slips down to rub him through his pants. 

Aaron shudders and gasps. "Oh fuck!" Sam has now reached his belt and unbuckles it while Dean teases Aaron. Sam tugs Aaron's pants and boxers down, freeing his dick. 

"How long will you last with me touching your ears like this, babe?" Dean whispers huskily with a dirty chuckle. "Especially with Sammy's lips wrapped around your dick?" He hums approvingly when Sam frees said dick.

Aaron whines and bites his lip at the teasing, hips jerking a little when his dick springs free. "Not long...Oh fuck!" He moans as Sam sucks the head of his dick into his mouth and curls his tongue around it. 

"Easy, babe." Dean keeps hold of Aaron's hips so he can't accidentally choke Sam. He presses tiny kissing up and down the shell of his ear, watching Sam with lust blown eyes. "That's right, take more into your mouth, Sammy." 

Aaron writhes in Dean's grip as Sam's head bobs lower, taking more of his dick with each pass. "Oh god, your mouths." Aaron gasps.

"That's my good little cocksucker." Dean murmurs to Sam. He licks Aaron's earlobe, sucking gently.

Sam blushes at Dean's words but doesn't stop until he's deepthroating Aaron. 

Aaron squirms, trying to move but Dean's holding him still. "Oh god!" Sam swallows around him and Aaron whimpers. "So close..."

"Cmon, babe." Dean bites down hard on Aaron's ear. He tightens his grip when he feels Aaron trying to buck up. "Don't forget his balls Sammy." 

Sam pulls off with a hard suck, the head still in his mouth. He barely squeezes Aaron's balls before Aaron comes hard into his mouth. 

"Fuck, you two.." Aaron moans, writhing. 

Dean gives one last suck to Aaron's ear before pulling away. His hands go from Aaron's hips to Sam's hair and he pulls him up for a kiss, humming at the taste of Aaron. 

Aaron goes limp against Dean and watches lazily as they kiss. 

Dean pulls away after a while with one final nip to Sam's bottom lip to make him moan. "Look who's adorable now." He smirks down at Aaron. 

Aaron swats at him halfheartedly, too fucked out to really care. "Shut up."

Sam grinds against Aaron's thigh and reaches for Dean again. "Please De, need to come." He begs. 

Dean bites his lip when he sees Sam's pleading eyes and manhandles him into his lap. He rocks his own erection against Sam's ass, kissing him deeply. 

Aaron turns around to watch. Sam moans into deans mouth and presses closer to Dean.

"You should refresh the marks in his stomach." Aaron suggests casually to Dean. "He'll come so fast and so will you." 

Dean sucks Sam's tongue for a second before pulling back and grinning breathlessly at Aaron. He gently pushes Sam onto his back and goes straight for his stomach, sucking a mark next to his belly button. 

Aaron crawls over to Sam and kisses him, swallowing his moans and whimpers as Dean bites. 

Dean moans against Sam's stomach at the noises he's making and grinds against the mattress as he sinks his teeth into Sam's skin. 

Aarons fingers find Sam's nipple, pinching and rolling it gently. Sam squirms and moans louder. The next time Dean bites, he arches up and comes, gasping and whimpering into Aaron's mouth. 

Dean pulls back panting. His hips move faster at the little whimpers Sam makes and two more grinds he ends up coming. "O-oh fuck!" 

Aaron reaches down and pulls Dean up, giving him a wet, messy kiss. 

Dean pants and whines into the kiss, pulling Aaron closer. He pulls back after a bit with a glazed look, laying his head down on Sam's stomach. "Fuck, I love threesomes."

Sam laughs breathlessly and pets Deans hair. "I think we all do." 

Aaron hums in agreement and lays down next to Sam, slinging an arm across his chest. 

Dean sighs happily when Sam strokes his hair, smiling up at them. "Who's the old man now?" He teases Aaron. "You look like you couldn't get it up after that." 

Aaron shrugs and grins back. "I got off already. I'm good for a while." 

Sam laughs and shakes his head. "No need for that, you're both pretty." 

Dean chuckles and turns to Sam, batting his eyelashes with a smile. "You think I'm pretty, Sammy?" 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yeah, De. I just said I did." 

Dean smiles smugly and kisses Sam's cheek before kicking Aaron's foot. "You're lucky you're a guy. You'd make an ugly." 

Aaron pretends to be upset and snuggles into Sam. "Sammy he's so mean to me!" 

Sam cuddles him close and kisses his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, sweet cheeks." 

Dean chuckles but snuggles closer to Sam with a frown. "Stop stealing Sammy from me!" 

Aaron pulls Sam closer to him. "No he's mine now!"

Sam sighs heavily and doesn't say anything. He knows what's gonna happen and nothing can stop Dean. 

Deans eyes narrow at how the word 'mine' slips from Aaron's mouth so casually. It strikes a nerve inside. "He's mine." He growls firmly, pulling Sam closer. 

Sam grunts a little as Dean jerks him against his chest. 

Aaron grins, amused. "Just messing with you, babe. I know he's all yours." He shakes his head fondly. "What did I tell you? Territorial as hell." 

Deans tight grip on Sam relaxes as he kicks Aaron again. "Shut up. Sammy knows that and loves me all the same." He grins and kisses Sam. 

Sam kisses back eagerly and Aaron watches, still smiling. "More than a little I'd say, but I don't mind either." 

"Hey, I'm possessive of you too, handsome. Why do you think Taylor stopped hitting on you?" Dean grins. 

Aaron laughs and leans over to plant a kiss on deans lips. "I never did thank you for that. Just don't forget, you're mine too." He leans in and kisses Dean, biting his lower lip gently.

"You're welcome." Dean hums into the kiss, giving him a sappy smile when they separate. "Can't forget when you make me yours every day, babe." 

Aaron smirks and kisses him again. 

Sam pokes Dean. "I wanna sleep now, you guys do whatever." He shifts out from between them as settles down on the other side of the bed. 

Dean pulls back, chuckling when Aaron chases his lips. "Sleep, Sammy. We'll be quiet." 

"Kay." Sam's out almost immediately. 

As soon as Dean finishes talking, Aaron pulls him into another kiss, manhandling Dean into his lap. 

Dean grunts in surprise when he lands on Aaron's lap, but he recovers quickly, kissing back hard. "Someone recovered quickly from that orgasm." He mutters. 

Aaron smirks. "Not all of us are old babe. Besides, it helps when I've got two if the hottest boyfriends." He leans in and bites gently at deans neck.

"You sure know how to get me in the mood." Dean huffs, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. "How did you know I like being called old?" His eyelashes flutter when Aaron bites. 

Aaron leaves little biting kisses on deans neck. "Well the biggest clue was how you called yourself that several times." His hands settle on deans lower back. 

"I hate you." Dean groans quietly. He shifts on Aaron's lap, teasingly rubbing his ass against Aaron's crotch.

"Love you too." Aaron moans against his collarbone. He bucks against Deans ass, shifting to get his mouth on one if deans nipples. His hands slide down to deans butt, pulling him closer. 

Deans back arches, his mouth falling open as he gasps Aaron's name. "Sammy's asleep." He manages to get out. "Gotta, fuck, gotta be quiet." He bites his lower lip hard, trying to muffle the whimpers. 

Aaron pulls back and blows cool air across deans nipple. "Wanna shower?" He squeezes deans butt, letting one finger slip into the crack. 

"I do like shower sex." Dean shivers and whines when Aaron blows on his nipple. "Yeah, let's hit the shower." He licks his lips. 

Aaron gently nudges Dean off him. "C'mon then." He takes deans hand and pulls him up and into the bathroom. 

Dean spares one last fond look for Sam before following Dean into the bathroom. 

Aaron warms the water and steps in, beckoning to Dean. 

Dean steps in and presses Aaron against the wall, kissing him deeply with hands on his hips. 

Aaron's hands come up to frame deans face, returning the kiss eagerly. "Anything in particular you want, babe?" He licks deans lips. 

Dean bites his lip, thinking of the little thrill he felt when Aaron's finger dipped between his cheeks. He kisses Aaron again and whispers into the kiss. "Want your fingers in me." 

Aaron smirks and gives deans lip a final suck before turning Dean around to face the shower wall. "Okay, babe. Anything you want." He sinks to his knees behind Dean, gripping his butt and squeezing. 

Dean grunts, licking his lips and sighing as the warm water slides down his back. He bites his lip impatiently and pushes into Aaron's hands. "C'mon, Aaron." 

"Shh, babe." Aaron smiles and kisses his lower back. "Let me enjoy the view." After a second, he parts deans cheeks and licks a long stripe between them.

"You've had plenty of time for that already." Dean huffs. He bites his lip in anticipation when Aaron finally spreads his cheek, and gasps at the lick. "Fuck!"

Aaron does it again, pausing this time to lick over Deans hole. After a few licks he applies pressure and starts working his tongue into Dean. 

Dean rests his forehead on the wall, his breath getting heavier with each lick. He moans when Aaron starts pushing his tongue into him.

Aaron's hands rest on his hips, tugging his hips back and making his back arch. He presses his tongue further into Dean, licking into his ass.

Dean's hands scramble at the wall for purchase as he moans from the pleasure of the warm tongue. "Don't tease." He gasps, "C'mon, put one in me."

Aaron pulls back and licks teasingly at Dean's hole. "I can tease if I want. Just enjoy it." He seals his mouth over Dean's hole and sucks.

Dean whines at the sucking, sliding one hand down between his legs to wrap around his leaking, twitching dick.

Aaron pulls his mouth away from Dean's hole after a bit and brings a finger up, nudging Dean's hole tentatively.

Dean bites his lip. He lets out a shaky breath before pushing back into the questing finger.

"Relax babe." Aaron murmurs. His finger slides in slowly, almost no resistance. He scatters kisses on Dean's butt cheeks as he waits for him to relax.

Dean tenses once Dean's finger slides in, but the kisses help him relax almost immediately. He releases his lower lip with a soft moan. "Feels good.."

Aaron wiggles his finger, doing little thrusts into Dean's ass. "Yeah?" He whispers. He licks around where his finger's buried, teasing Dean's rim with his tongue.

"Y-yeah." Dean breathes. The added heat of Aaron's tongue makes his thighs tremble. "Gimme more, please."

Aaron figures Dean's stretched enough for another and nods. "Okay, babe." He withdraws his finger, gives Dean's hole a wet lick, and lines up two fingers, easing them in.

Dean winces at the slight burn of two fingers. He breathes through it though and manages to relax, opening up around the digits.

"There you go..." Aaron gives Dean a minute to adjust before moving his fingers slowly in a scissoring motion. He reaches around and pushes Dean's hand away, giving Dean's dick a stroke and rubbing his thumb over the tip.

Dean gives a choked moan, his dick twitching and his ass pushing back against Aaron's fingers. "Deeper." He pleads, voice a breathy whisper. "I can take it..."

Aaron complies, pushing deeper on the next thrust and twisting his fingers, searching for a certain spot.

Dean's back arches and his hips jerk when Aaron's fingers brush over his prostate. "O-oh, Aaron!" He moans loudly.

Aaron smirks. "Guess I struck gold." He keeps thrusting his fingers in and out, making sure to brush over Dean's prostate.

"God!" Dean gasps, eyes shut tightly as his hips jerk erratically. "Can't- I'm gonna come!"

"Let go, babe. Lemme see you come all over the shower wall." Aaron murmurs huskily. His fingers move faster and his hand speeds up on Dean's dick. He flutters his tongue around the rim of Dean's hole again, making sure to ram his prostate hard with his fingers.

Aaron's thrusting and the hand on his dick is too much. Dean writhes and scrambles at the smooth tiles as he comes with a loud cry, hips bucking up wildly and thighs trembling.

Aaron strokes Dean through it, working him through his orgasm. It takes a few seconds before Dean comes down and shudders when he realizes Aaron's still fingering him. "F-fuck, take them out."

Aaron gently pulls his fingers free and kisses Dean's pink hole. He starts jerking off hard and fast, moaning against the curve of Dean's ass.

Dean exhales shakily when Aaron's fingers slide out. He barely manages to keep himself upright. "Come all over the floor babe." He murmurs breathlessly. "C'mon."

Aaron jerks himself faster, digging a thumb into his slit. "Oh fuck....God!" He pants hard against Dean's butt as he comes. He has enough presence of mind to steady Dean with an arm around him as he shudders.

Dean shivers when he feels Aaron's warm breath against his hole. Once Aaron finishes, he helps Dean slide down to the shower floor. "Fuck," Dean groans quietly. "My ass is gonna feel that tomorrow."

Aaron smiles and puts his arm around him. "It'll just remind you that you're mine. Besides, you asked for it, babe."

Dean smiles lazily and kisses Aaron. "God, I'm too fucked out to move. Can we just take a nap here in the shower?"

Aaron grins and turns off the water, getting out. "Hang on a second." He dries himself off quickly and comes back with a towel.

Dean hums and watches Aaron dry off. He takes the offered towel and slowly dries himself off and then gets up.

Aaron waits til he dries off. "Hold on, babe-" Is all the warning Dean gets before Aaron scoops him up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom.

"What?" Dean frowns. "What are you-" He cuts off with a surprised sound when Aaron picks him up and carries him. He loops his arms around Aaron's neck instinctively, glaring when he's set down. "You douchebag! A little warning next time!"

Aaron laughs and leans down to kiss him. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He says quietly, mindful of Sam still asleep. "When do I need to go?"

Dean grumbles into the kiss and glances at the clock when they pull away. "It's probably best if you leave now." He sighs. "My parents won't be long."

Aaron nods, and gets dressed. He goes over to Sam and strokes his hair. "I'm leaving, sweetheart." He whispers quietly. "Can I get a kiss?"

Sam cracks his eyes open and clumsily plants a kiss on Aaron's lips. Aaron smiles fondly. "Thanks, Sammy." He comes over to kiss Dean.

Dean smiles fondly at Sam and Aaron. He kisses Aaron with a little hum. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, babe." He waves once from the door. "Later."

Dean makes himself comfy in the bed, wrapping his arms around Sam.

Half awake, Sam snuggles into Dean. He sighs against Dean's collarbone and falls back asleep.

"Sleep, Sammy." Dean murmurs. He closes his eyes, not quite sleeping, just enjoying holding Sam.

A while later, the garage door opens. Half asleep, Dean hears it. "Mm, Sammy, they're home."

Sam just sighs, not moving otherwise.

"Dean thinks about moving but he's too tired and comfy. "I guess Mom finding us cuddling isn't an issue anymore anyway." He mutters absently.

Sam grunts softly and then shoots upright. "I need to put some underwear on." He mumbles sleepily. He finds his boxers and tugs them on. Then he practically falls back into bed, burrowing into Dean's arms.

"Do I have underwear on?" Dean looks down at himself and sees his boxers. "Must've been Aaron. I have an awesome boyfriend." He wraps his arms around Sam and kisses his hair.

Sam sighs and falls back asleep, pressed tightly against Dean with his face buried in his neck.

Dean's hand settles on Sam's lower back and rubs circles on Sam's lower back til he falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's jealousy springs up and a small disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please note the dubcon tag. THERE IS NO RAPE. But Dean gets rough with Sam without asking and doesn't hear when Sam asks him to back off. Aaron stops it. 
> 
> Everybody good? We cool? Awesome. Have some lovely angst!!!

Next morning Sam pokes Dean in the ribs. "De, wake up. I wanna shower with you." 

Dean grumbles sleepily and turns over, blinking at Sam. "S'it morning yet?" He yawns. 

Sam rolls his eyes fondly. "Yes you idiot. Its a little before the alarm so we have more time." 

"You're the idiot, idiot." Dean yawns again, rubbing his eyes.

Sam rolls his eyes again and shakes Dean gently. *Cmon, please?" 

"All right, I'm up." Dean stretches, sitting up. 

Sam grins excitedly and leans in to kiss Dean. "You're the best!" He bounces off the bed to the bathroom and turns on the shower. 

"Damn right I am." Dean chuckles as Sam rushes to the bathroom and follows him, stepping out of his boxers. 

Sam heats the water and grins at Dean over his shoulder as he steps into the spray. Dean steps in behind him, kissing down his neck. "Morning." He smiles, nipping on Sam's earlobe as he comes back up. 

Sam smiles and leans back against him. "Morning." He turns around and kisses Dean on the lips. 

Dean kisses back with a little hum. He pulls back after a second and grabs the shampoo, starting on Sam's hair. 

Sam tips his head back, eyes shut. "So what did you and Aaron do yesterday?" 

Dean runs his fingers through Sam's hair, getting it all soapy and massaging Sam's scalp. "Well, Aaron was ready for a second round so we took a shower to avoid waking you up and he uh, he fingered me."

Sam purrs as Dean shampoos his hair and almost misses what Dean says, but he perks up. "He fingered you? What was it like?" 

Dean chuckles and kisses Sam's temple. "Yeah. It kinda stung at first, but fuck, it was awesome, Sammy."

Sam bites his lip and sighs. "I wanna try that. If you say its good then it must be. I wanna try everything with you at least once." Sam blushes at his own words.

"Everything?" Dean raises an eyebrow and gently pushes Sam under the spray. "Close your eyes. Maybe next time." 

Sam closes his eyes obediently with a smile. "Okay, De."

Dean finishes rinsing Sam's hair and presses a quick kiss to his lips. He pulls away and quickly washes his own hair.

Sam watches unashamedly staring as he washes his body. 

"You know," Dean teases with a grin as he washes his body. "Staring is rude, Sammy." 

Sam blushes and rolls his eyes. "Shut up, jerk. You're my boyfriend. I can stare." 

"Bitch, I feel so objectified right now." Dean puts a hand over his heart and pretends to be offended but chuckles at Sam's unimpressed face. 

Sam laughs and reaches for the shower to turn it off. "Don't be so dramatic De." 

"Now I know you only want me for me rocking body." Dean sniffs and steps out of the shower after Sam. "Though I can't blame you, I got a rocking body." 

Sam dries off and flicks Dean with the towel. "And what do you want me for?" He smirks.

Dean glares at Sam before his face smooths into a smile. "You're kind and beautiful heart, of course." He batts his eyelashes. "And you're perky ass." He adds with a chuckle. 

Sam raises his eyebrows at the first comment and blushes at the second. "Uhuh. I knew it."

Dean chuckles and playfully slaps Sam's ass in his way out of the bathroom. "Well it is a pretty nice ass." 

Sam yelps and glares at Dean over his shoulder, rubbing his butt. "Shut up." 

Dean laughs and winks, blowing Sam a kiss before going into his bedroom for clothes. 

 

Mary isn't in the kitchen when he goes down but Sam just shrugs and gets his cereal. 

Dean runs a hand through his hair absently as he goes downstairs. He frowns when he doesn't see Mary. "Where's Mom?" He asks as he gets his cereal. 

"I don't know." Sam shrugs. He puts his dish in the sink and opens the fridge for their lunches. He finds a note with them. "Hey De, she says she isn't feeling well."

Dean finishes his cereal and goes over, frowning at the note. "We should check on her when we get back from school."

"Okay." Sam nods. He thinks for a second. "Does that mean Aaron can't come over today?"

Dean thinks about it. "Maybe we could go to his." He shrugs and grabs the keys. "I'll ask him at school today."

"Kay." Sam follows Dean out to the car. "I mean, it's okay if we can't see him. I just like to know what's going on."

"We'll see." Dean shrugs and turns on the radio after getting into the car. "Besides we could have an orgy in there and I'm sure Mom wouldn't notice, she sleeps like the dead when she's sick."

Sam chuckles and winces as Dean cranks the volume up. "Can't you at least try not to break my ear drums?"

"Oh cmon, deep down you love it!" Dean says over the music with a smirk.

Sam shakes his head and reaches over to flick Dean's nipple. "Maybe I do."

Dean squirms and smacks Sam's hand away with a glare. "Two can play at that game, Sammy." He reaches over for Sam's stomach.

Sam shoves Dean's hand away with a shudder. "I guess we better not unless we wanna go to school all worked up."

"You're right." Dean hums as he pulls up at the school. "Too bad we can't use the janitors closer for a quickie. You think we could pass that off as a brotherly thing?"

Sam punches Dean's arm and sighs. "I wish. We'll definitely do something this afternoon."

"I'll hold you to that." Dean grins and squeezes Sam's forearm quickly with a smile. "I'll pick you up after school."

Sam smirks. "Okay, De."

Dean gets out and heads to class, slipping into his seat next to Aaron. "Hey babe." He pulls him in for a kiss.

"Hey yourself." Aaron kisses back eagerly and slides a hand down his back to touch his butt. "How's it feel today?"

Dean squirms and bites his lip. "Sore and...tender." He says the last part quietly. "That's your fault."

Aaron smiles and kisses Dean on the nose. "Aww don't worry babe. I'll make it all better. I bet Sammy would love to see that." He smirks.

Dean's nose scrunches up at the kiss and he grins. "Oh he would. Speaking of that, any chance your place is available today?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"My mom is sick. She'll probably sleep the whole day but I don't wanna risk it. Think we can swing by later on so you can make good on that promise?" Dean grins.

"Sure thing." Aaron grins back. "I hope she feels better though." He slings an arm around Dean.

"Thanks, I'm sure she'll be back on her feet in a few days." Dean turns to give Aaron a deep kiss.

Aaron kisses back, for once not pushing him away. The hand on Dean's ass squeezes gently.

Dean shivers and nips Aaron's lower lip. "Hands off my ass. You can touch all you want after you make it better." He whispers.

Aaron pretends to be annoyed but moves his hand to Dean's lower back. "Fiiine." He slips his hand under Dean's shirt.

Dean grins and kisses Aaron on the nose. "Oh shush. We'll have more fun after school."

Aaron chuckles and gives Dean a squeeze. "If you promise, babe."

"Promise." Dean chuckles and kisses Aaron one more time as class begins.

 

Dean bites his lip as he looks down at his exam, and then back at the clock. He sighs and takes advantage of the teacher walking out of the room to take out his phone and text Sam.

Dean: I'm gonna be stuck in class a little longer Sammy. Might be late to pick you up.

Then he puts his phone away, focusing on the exam. Several minutes later, Dean bites his lip and discreetly text Sam again. 

Dean; Hey, think you can get a ride from Aaron? I'm sorry Sammy, but I'm gonna be here a while." 

Sam: Okay. I'll go with him.

Aaron comes over a second later, and Sam relays his dilemma. Aaron agrees without a second of hesistation. "Cmon sweetheart. I'll be a good boyfriend and take you home." He says just for Sam to hear. 

Sam blushes and follows Aaron out to his car. He climbs in the passenger side and they ride to Aaron's house in silence. It's a little awkward, they haven't been together before alone. 

Arriving at the house, Aaron invites Sam in and gives him a little tour. The awkward feeling dissipates, until they reach the bedroom and Aaron sits down on the bed. Sam swallows, shyly looking away. 

"Sweetheart." Aaron says softly, making Sam look up. "Don't look so scared!" He smiles. "I'm not gonna bite." 

Sam gives a slightly nervous laugh and takes a few steps closer. "I'm not scared, just nervous. I've never been with anyone but Dean." 

Aaron smiles fondly. "S'okay, we don't have to do anything. But I'd really like to kiss the hell out of you while we wait." He holds out a hand in invitation. 

Sam licks his lips and steps closer, settling on Aaron's lap facing him with his knees on either side on Aaron's waist. 

Aaron smirks and guides Sam to put his arms around Aaron's neck. One of his hands goes to Sam's waist, and the other to his neck. "Don't worry." He breathes, leaning in to kiss Sam. 

 

By the time the teacher lets them out of class, it's kinda late. Dean sighs. Sam and Aaron must be out of their minds waiting for him. He drives over to Aaron's house, and goes in and up the stairs. "Sammy? Aaron?" 

"In here, babe." Aaron calls out. He and Sam haven't been too worried. They spent most of the time making out and grinding a little. Sam is still on Aaron's lap and they're still fully clothed. 

Dean follows Aaron's voice with a grin and opens the door to his room. His grin falters when he sees them both flushed and panting. "Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt." He tries to play it off, closing the door behind him.

Sam grins and shifts on Aaron's lap, making him groan as he reaches for Dean. "You aren't interrupting, we're wating for you."

"I can tell." Dean mutters to himself. He hides his frown and comes closer, sitting next to them. 

Sam leans over and kisses him, putting an arm around Dean's neck and licking into his mouth. Dean sighs softly and places a hand on Sam's neck. 

Dean moans as Aaron's hand strokes his back, running up and down a few times before stopping at his ass. Sam's teeth sink into his lower lip. Aaron squeezes gently and makes Dean hesitate, pulling away with a final suck to Sam's tongue. "I'm uh, kinda tired from that test guys."

"You okay?" Aaron frowns. "We can just cuddle and take a nap." Sam nods in agreement.

"Think I'm just gonna lay down for a bit. You two can keep going." Dean lays down and gives them an expectant look, but deep down he hopes they won't. 

Sam bites his lip. "You sure?" 

"We can wait..." Aaron chimes in. It won't be comfortable, but they could. 

Dean catches Aaron's almost disappointed tone and shakes his head. "I'm sure. I'll just watch." He forces a smirk onto his face, trying to act like it's nothing. 

"Okay, if you're sure." Aaorn puts his hand on Sam's cheek. "Cmere." Sam kisses back eagerly, winding his arms back around Aaron's neck. 

Normally Dean would love to watch, but this time he has to look away from the eager kissing on Sam's part. 

Oblivious to Dean's inner turmoil, Aaron puts his hands on Sam's ass, pulling him closer to grind against him. Sam tosses his head back with a gasp at the friction, and Aaron takes the oppurtunity to descend on Sam's neck with his lips and tongue. 

Dean's eyes close at Sam's ass, and he hesitates a minute. He feels even more left out with them going at it right now. Sam moans again and Dean makes a decision. Sitting up, Dean takes Sam by surprise by sliding up behind him and kissing the back of his neck. 

Sam jumps, surprised, but recovers quickly. He reaches behind him for Dean. 

Aaron smirks and sucks one of Sam's nipples through his shirt. "Couldn't reist, babe?"

"Don't want to miss out on all the fun." Dean murmurs. He grabs Sam's hair and jerks his head around, pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

Sam moans softly, kissing back just as hard. 

Aaron grins and watches hungrily as they make out. He reaches around Sam and starts toying with the waistband of Sam's pants. 

Dean pulls away with a harsh bite to Sam's lower lip. He reaches for Aaron and gives him the same kiss. 

Sam's slightly dazed when Dean pulls away, but takes the oppurtunity to tug off his shirt. 

Dean bites Aaron's lip and reaches down to tug blindly at Sam's jeans."Off." He growls. 

Aaron gives Sam's jeans a tug and Sam manages to scramble out of them, tossing them and his boxers to the side. 

Dean pulls away from Aaron and shoves Sam down onto the bed. It's the roughest he's ever been with Sam. 

Sam bites his lip, look a little apprehensive. Dean's never been rough like this. He doesn't mind a little rough treatment but he doesn't understand why Dean's like this. 

Aaron catches the look and touches Dean's arm. "Babe, at least give a little warning. You're scaring him. What's going on?" 

"Nothing." Dean yanks his arm away and ignores Sam's look, kissing down his jaw and neck with painful little bites that will definitely mark.

Sam winces and bites his lip. His hands come up to Dean's shoulder and he nudges gently. When Dean doesn't move, he realizes Dean isn't going to stop. He goes from apprehensive to scared, tensing as if he's going to shove Dean off. 

Aaron sees it unfolding and he doesn't wait for Sam to move. "Dean stop!" He pulls Dean off Sam with a soft growl, pushing him down onto the bed and pinning him. 

Dean takes Sam's hands on his shoulders as assurance to keep going, not feeling the gentle pushes. He's getting to Sam's chest when suddenly Aaron's on top of him and he's flat on his back. "What the fuck, Aaron?" He growls.

"You're scaring him." Aaron grits out from between his clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice down. Yelling will only upset Sam more. "Dude, you can't be rough like that without asking first!"

"I'm not scaring him!" Dean scoffs. "I was just being a little rough. Geez, Sam can take it." He rolls his eyes, but then once he gets a good look at Sam, his annoyed look melts away to concern. "...Sammy?"

Sam's sitting against the headboard, knees drawn up to his chest and eyes wide, biting his lower lip. 

Aaron doesn't back off yet. "See, Dean? Yes you two have fooled around, but he's still inexperienced! You gotta be careful. Consent is important!"

Dean frowns. Sam really does look scared. He looks away, feeling incredibly guilty. "Get off me." He murmurs, shoving half heartedly at Aaron. 

"Sure, now that you've learned your lesson." Aaron releases him and turns to Sam. "You all right, sweetheart?" 

Sam nods slowly, biting his lip to keep his mouth from trembling. 

Dean's eyes narrow at Aaron's barb but he sits up and turns to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sammy." He runs a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I don't know what got into me." 

(Aaron's pretty sure he knows what got into Dean but he keeps his mouth shut. He'll talk to Dean later.)

Sam bites his lip harder but he can't conceal the shaking. He reaches out tentatively for Dean. "De, please..."

Dean's troubled gaze softens when he sees Sam's lip tremble and his eyes fill with tears. He knows what that means. "Shit." He scoots closer and opens his arms, pulling Sam close. "M'sorry, Sam. Fuck I'm sorry." 

Sam leans into him, letting out a shaky quiet sob into his neck, hands fisting in Dean's shirt. 

Aaron stays put and lets them have their moment together. 

"I'm sorry." Dean murmurs, dropping kisses on Sam's hair. He ignores Aaron for the moment, focusing on Sam and pulling him close.

Sam's a little tense at first but gradually he melts in Dean's arms. He stops crying after a few minutes and just relaxes against Dean. 

Dean kisses his forehead and Sam snuggles into him with a sigh. 

Aaron runs a hand through his hair. If he's right, Dean still doesn't trust him with Sam, doesn't trust that they won't forget about him. It's awkward for him because he feels like he causes more trouble than pleasure. he gets up quietly and heads toward the door. 

Dean looks up to see Aaron at the door. "You don't have to leave, Aaron." He says quietly, looking him in the eye. 

Aaron pauses and looks away. "I know. I uh, I need a minute." He manages a small smile. "I'll be back." 

Dean hesitates but nods. 'Okay." He says quietly. 

Aaron's grateful when Dean doesn't push. He goes out and sits down on the top step of the stairs, head in his hands. 

He watches Aaron go before turning back to Sam. "I'm sorry, baby boy." 

"I know." Sam sniffles with a nod. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken."

Dean sighs. "I really don't know what got into me, Sammy. I didn't mean to be so rought, I didn't realize I was scaring you." 

Sam presses a kiss to Dean's neck. "I. I don't mind rought but I wasn't expecting it and you weren't paying attention and I didn't know what to do..."

"I know." Dean bites his lower lip. "I'm just tired and frustrated from the exam I guess. Took it out on you." 

Sam looks down. "Did it bother you, me and Aaron?" He asks quietly. "I know sometimes it does." 

Dean closes his eyes and takes a second to gather himself before looking down at Sam. "Of course not." 

Sam bites his lip. "Are you sure, De? I...I don't want to upset you."

Dean sighs. "You didn't, okay? I'm sorry, it's been a long day."

"Okay, De." Sam sighs and cuddles closer. "You scared me but I'm not scared of you." 

"Good. I'm really sorry." Dean turns and kisses Sam's forehead. "Aaron's right, I should tell you if I wanna be rough."

"Please do, next time." Sam tilts his face up for a gentle kiss. 

"I will, I'm sorry." Dean apoligizes again, feeling so damn guilty.

Aaron comes back to the door and hearing the apologies, he decides to come back in. He opens the door with a smile. "You okay, now?"

Dean smiles back and nods. "Yeah. I think i owe you an apology too." 

"Oh?" Aaron raises his eyebrows. "What for?" He sits on the bed next to them. 

"Growling at you, just being a dick in general." Dean shrugs. 

"Fair enough." Aaron nods. "Apology accepted." He smiles and leans over to give Dean a soft kiss on the lips. 

Dean relaxes into the kiss and pulls away with a small smile. "I do feel like taking a nap now. You look like you could use it too, Sammy. After...crying." He adds quietly. 

Aaron leans over and kisses Sam's forehead. "Let's all sleep, huh? We'll have fun later." He winks at Dean as they lay down. 

Dean manages a grin, chuckling softly. "Yes, we will." He shoves away the negative thoughts and focuses on holding Sam. 

Aaron cuddles up behind Sam, and Sam presses himself into Dean's chest, sighing and wrapping his arms around him. 

Deans arms wrap around Sam and he reaches over to rest a hand on Aaron's body.

Aaron in turn, reaches out and puts a hand on Dean's arm. Sam gets a little squished between them but he doesn't care. He's got his boyfriends right where he wants them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, everything is resolved.

Sam wakes up an hour later. Fortunately he's not to squished because he has to pee. He gingerly wiggles out of Dean and Aaron's embrace and heads for the bathroom.

Dean, half asleep, makes a soft noise when Sam gets up and reaches out, hand settling on Aaron and pulling him in. Aaron reaches out in return and pulls Dean into his chest. He buries his nose in Dean's hair with a content sigh and keeps sleeping. Dean mirrors his sigh and clasps his hand around Aaron's lower back.

Sam smiles at them when he comes back in and settles down against Dean's back. Dean makes a confused noise. "Hey De." Sam murmurs.

"Sammy?" Dean mumbles sleepily.

"Had to use the bathroom." Sam kisses Dean's shoulder blade.

Dean smiles and cranes his neck to give Sam a soft kiss. Sam kisses back and Aaron huffs out a deep breath, cracking an eye open. "Mmm?"

Dean pulls away from Sam and turns to kiss Aaron. Still half asleep, Aaron can't quite return the kiss, but he tries. Dean chuckles softly and kisses Aaron's cheek. He turns back to Sam who's watching them with a little grin on his face. "You feel better now, Sammy?" He asks quietly.

Aaron loosens his arms around Dean so he can turn around to see Sam, and starts pressing sleepy kisses to Dean's neck.

Sam smiles shyly. "Yeah, De. I'm okay."

"Good." Dean sighs softly at the little kisses and gives Sam a small smile. "I still feel shitty about what happened. I'm sorry."

"I guess that'll help you not to do it again." Sam smiles wryly.

Dean shakes his head and kisses Sam gently. "I won't." He murmurs. He bites his lip and turns around to face Aaron. "Don't you have a certain promise to keep?"

Sam raises his eyebrows as Aaron smirks. "What promise is this?"

"He said his ass is sore from my fingers," Aaron says nonchalantly, "So I said I'd kiss it better."

"And right now my ass isn't being kissed." Dean interjects. He leans in and kisses Aaron thoroughly, now that he's awake.

Aaron doesn't let the kiss drag on for long, pulling away and nudging Dean. "If it's not being kissed it's cause I can't reach. Turn over, babe."

"Fair point." Dean chuckles, rolling onto his stomach at Aaron's instructions.

Sam bites his lip and watches as Aaron tugs off Dean's boxers and pushes Dean's thighs apart, running his hands up and down Dean's legs and over his ass.

Dean winks at Sam and sighs as Aaron strokes, just letting him do what he wanted. After what happened earlier, he doesn't feel like rushing it. 

Sam blushes at the wink but doesn't look away, staring at Dean's ass.

Aaron smirks at how patient Dean is and rewards him, spreading his cheeks and licking lightly over his hole. Dean whines and spreads his legs, wanting more. Aaron smirks and licks harder, wiggling the tip of his tongue into Dean.

Dean's hole clenches at the small touch, still tender and sensitive. He moans shamelessly when he feels Aaron pushing his tongue in deeper.

Aaron puts his hands on Dean's lower back and coaxes him to arch his back, making it easier for him to reach Dean's hole. He pulls tongue out and traces the rim, teasing, before pushing back in.

Sam's jerking off now, mesmerized by watching Dean and Aaron together. He scoots down the bed more for a better view.

Dean lets Aaron manipulate his body and arches his back. His eyes fall shut when a tongue traces the rim, and he bucks his hips, hoping to find some friction. "Ah, Aaron..." He moans softly, hands fisting the sheets.

Aaron tugs Dean's hips up so there's a little space, he reaches and grabs Sam's hand, guiding under to stroke Dean's dick. Sam gets the idea and starts jerking Dean off as Aaron pushes a finger with his tongue into Dean's ass, feeling around for his prostate.

Dean turns his head just in time to see Sam reaching down to touch him, and he bites down on a muffled groan. He can't stop the gasp though when Aaron's finger brushes his prostate as his tongue licks at his inner walls. "Oh! Fuck!"

Sam smirks and leans down, whispering in Aaron's ear. Aaron hums appreciatively, still flicking his finger over Dean's prostate. He manhandles so he's face down in the pillows with ass up, on his knees. Sam lays down and scoots under Dean's hips, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of Dean's dick.

Dean's so overcome with the pleasure of Aaron's tongue and finger that he doesn't even notice what's happening. The warm heat that envelopes the head of his dick makes him cry out, surprised. "Fu-uck!"

Sam smirks and digs his tongue into the slit, reaching up to cup and roll Dean's balls.

Aaron seals his mouth over Dean's hole and sucks, pushing as far in as he can with his tongue.

Dean stops trying to muffle his moans and whimpers, thighs trembling. It's too much, too good and overwhelming and Dean can't even warn Sam before he's coming, body shaking and a loud cry falling from his lips.

Aaron keeps hold of Dean's hips, making sure Sam doesn't get crushed. Sam sucks Dean through it. After a minute he withdraws. Aaron pulls his tongue out and keeps licking soothingly.

Still shuddering, Dean whines as Aaron keeps licking. "You two...will be the death of me." He breathes shakily.

Sam moves out from under Dean and goes up to kiss him hard. Aaron doesn't stop licking Dean's hole, wanting to see how much he can take.

It takes Dean a second to kiss back. He whimpers into Sam's mouth, his hole fluttering around Aaron's tongue.

Sam pulls back and smirks at Dean. "So how was that?"

Aaron sucks gently, grinding his own hips into the mattress.

Dean licks his lips and opens his mouth but instead of words a moan comes out. Fuck, he's so sensitive and Aaron just keeps licking and sucking. "Sam..." He bites his swollen lower lip.

Aaron takes pity on Dean and pulls away with a final lick. "Answer him, babe." Aaron slaps Dean's butt gently and kisses his way up Dean's back, grinding against Dean's ass.

Dean lets out a shaky breath as Aaron finally pulls away and collapses down on the bed. "Unexpected, but amazing." He murmurs.

Aaron kisses his cheek and climbs off him, heading for Sam. "Don't worry, babe. We'll get off. You just lay there and watch." He kisses Sam passionately, and Sam moans, kissing back.

Dean hums happily and rolls over to watch.

Aaron pushes Sam down onto the bed and lays on top of him, rolling their hips together. Sam moans and bucks up, his moan turning into a whine when Aaron's teeth sink into his lower lip and tug.

Despite the amazing orgasm, Dean still feels a slight pang at watching them together. He forces that aside and tries to enjoy the free porn, crossing an arm behind his head.

Sam buries his hands in Aaron's short hair and uses his grip to tilt Aaron's head to get at his ear. He bites the shell, making Aaron's hips stutter. "Oh fuck." Aaron whimpers. All it takes is a good suck and he's coming all over Sam's stomach.

Usually Dean would be all too eager to give instructions. He's not really feeling it today, but he doesn't want them to notice something's wrong. "Touch his stomach, babe." He murmurs to Aaron.

Aaron grins over at him. "I was just thinking about that." He ducks down and licks up the come, biting hard on one of the fading marks. Sam arches up and comes, whimpering and moaning.

Aaron pulls back and strokes Sam's stomach as he shudders, and then kisses his forehead.

Dean smirks at his wonderful idea as Sam comes. A second later though he asks, "When do we have to leave, Aaron?"

Aaron glances at the clock as he reaches for the tissues. "In about half an hour."

Dean relaxes back down as he hears they still have time. Once Aaron finishes cleaning Sam up, he reaches out. Sam smiles, still all soft from his orgasm and goes easily into Dean's arms.

Aaron flops down behind Sam, resting a hand on his back and drawing random patterns absently.

"Love you two." Sam murmurs. "You guys are the best."

Aaron smiles fondly. "You too, sweetheart." He smiles over at Dean, trying to convey the same feeling. 

Dean catches the look and smiles softly and looks at Sam. "Love you too." He bites his lip and looks up at Aaron. "Both of you." 

Aaron leans over Sam and gives Dean a kiss. "How's your ass feel, babe? Is it sufficiently taken care of by my magic healing mouth?" 

Sam giggles and bites his lip. 

Dean rolls his eyes and pretends to glare at Sam. "My ass is sensitive, Mr. Magic healing mouth, which means nobody's touching it for a day or two." 

"Aww." Aaron pretends to pout but smirks. "Just remember you asked for it. I was gonna take it slow, but you begged me to shove my fingers up your ass."

"Shut up." Dean grumbles and turns to hide his face in the pillow. "Shut up, Sammy." He can still here him giggling.

Sam bites his lip but he can't stop smiling. 

"Bitch." Dean can't stop the grin that tugs at his mouth 

Aaron grins and touches his shoulder.. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "No, I'm good. Just tender."

Aaron smiles, relieved. "Good." He sits up and stretches, and then gets up and puts on boxers. "Hey Dean, cmere a second. I wanna show you my cd collection."

"I hope there's some rock there." Dean grins and slides his boxers on before getting off the bed. 

Aaron laughs and holds a hand out to Dean. "Of course there is! Cmon, it's downstairs."

Dean takes Aaron's hand, tangling their fingers together. He pauses at the doorway and looks back at Sam. "I'll be right back, Sammy." 

Sam smiles and flaps a hand at them. "Go ahead, I'll be fine." 

Dean smiles and together he and Aaron head downstairs. He starts looking around in the living room but Aaron touches his arm. "Dean, I need to talk to you about something." 

Dean abruptly stops and his smile flickers. "Sure babe, what's up?" 

"Don't worry, you'll see my collection. I just want to know what happened today with Sam." He bites his lip. "You scared us." 

Dean's smile vanishes and he sighs. "I don't know what got into me." he lies, avoiding Aaron's gaze. 

Aaron sighs. "Babe, we need to communicate if this is gonna work. Are you sure you don't know?" He coaxes gently." 

Dean bites his lip and doesn't look up. "I just...you two..." He trails off, a pinched and troubled expression on his face. "Forget it, it was probably just the stress of that fucking test." He sighs and shakes his head. 

Aaron shakes his head and grips Dean's chin, lifting his face up to look at him. "No, cmon babe, talk to me. It's okay." When Dean still seems reluctant, he pushes a little more. "We can't prevent this from happening again if you clam up." 

Dean swallows thickly and looks up at Aaron. He stays quiet for a while, before sighing. "I just. I wasn't expecting that. You two fooling around, without me." He says quietly. "I felt left out. God, that sounds so fucking needy now that I say it out loud."

Aaron pulls him closer and puts an arm around his waist. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would bother you so much." 

"I don't mind. But it's the three of us. I've always been there when you guys were together and, you know me, I'm a possessive jealous asshole." He laughs bitterly, and looks down.

"You two have sex without me, and we do it without Sam sometimes." Aaron kisses Dean's temple. "I don't mean to be rude but you need to relax, man. Possessiveness is hot, but jealousy in a threesome isn't gonna work. You need to trust me. I"m not gonna steal Sammy."

Dean sighs and nods, relaxing a little at the kiss. "I know. I do trust you." He looks up, biting his lip. "I just have a hard time trusting anyone when it comes to Sammy."

Aaron's face softens. "It's okay, babe. Just keep trusting, okay? We'll get there." He keeps holding Dean, kissing his temple again. 

"I didn't realize I was scaring him." Deans voice wavers a bit before he regains his composure. "Thanks for stopping me before I went too far." 

Aaron holds Dean tighter. "No problem, babe." 

Dean sighs. He rarely lets anyone, sometimes not even Sam, offer him comfort. But he does trust Aaron, and besides, he kind of needs it.

Aaron holds Dean a bit longer before pulling back and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Wanna see my collection now?"

Dean smiles slightly and licks his lips. "Be warned, good taste in music is a must if you're dating me." 

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't!" Aaron grins. He leads Dean to a corner in the living room and points to a shelf. "That's mine." 

Dean eyes the shelf before kneeling down and examining them carefully. He hums in appreciation every now and then, especially at the AC/DC one. "Definitely not bad, babe. I'm impressed." 

Aaron grins and rolls his eyes fondly. "Glad you approve." He lets Dean look a minute more before tapping his shoulder. "Sam's waiting, and you gotta go soon." 

Dean straightens up grinning. He puts his hands on Dean's hips and leans there foreheads together. "You are my musical soulmate. Together we can get Sammy yo stop listening to emo boybands and lead him on the right path." 

"Aw let him be." Aaron laughs. "Sammy needs to have his own favorites." He grins and kisses Dean before leading him to the stairs. 

"But Aaron," Dean stresses. "Emo boybands!" He grumbles at the laugh he receives and follows Aaron back up the stairs. 

Sam looks up when they come in. He had noticed the time counting down and gotten dressed already. He smiles at how relaxed they are. "You better dress, De. We gotta go." 

Dean smiles back and gathers his clothes, putting them on as quickly as he can. "Well, lets go then." He hugs Aaron and drops a soft kiss on his lips. "See you, handsome." He murmurs with a grin. 

"Sure, babe." Aaron smiles. He steps over and kisses Sam. "See you later, sweetheart." 

Sam kisses back with a shy smile. "Later." 

Dean gets this weird loving look in his eyes at Sam's shy smile and looks away before anyone can see it. "We'll see you tomorrow." He gives Aaron one last grin before guiding Sam out. 

"Bye!" Aaron waves.

Sam waves back and follows Dean out to the car. Dean gets in and turns the volume down a little. He reaches for one of Sam's hands and starts the car, driving home. 

Sam tangles their fingers together, holding firmly. He's still a bit rattled but he knows he'll get over it. 

Dean doesn't talk on the way home. Now that it's just the two of them, all the guilt is coming back and he can't make himself move past it. Dean parks at the house and gets out with a small sigh. Sam follows him inside. "You gonna check on mom, De?"

Dean nods. "Stay here, I don't want you getting sick again." He heads upstairs to the bedrooms. 

Sam nods and goes to the kitchen. "I'll see what I can find for dinner." 

The door to his parent's bedroom is cracked open but Dean still knocks before peeking in. "Can I come in?"

The covers rustle and Mary's voice comes. "Sure, Dean. Come on in." 

Dean steps inside and shuts the door behind him, stepping closer to where Mary's laying in bed. "Hey Mom. How are you feeling?" 

"I think I got what Sammy had." She smiles weakly, gesturing the the ginger ale and crackers on the nightstand. "I think I'm okay now though. Just need rest." 

Dean frowns and sits down on the bed. "That's weird, I spent more time with him and I didn't get sick." 

Mary shrugs. "You're young with a good strong immune system." She pats his arm. "Don't worry about it. How was your day?" 

Dean smiles a little. "It was good. Just hung out with Sammy." He looks down and bites his lower lip. "You need anything else while I'm here?" 

Mary smiles and shakes her head." I'm okay." She thinks for a second. "What about the young man you spent the night with? Are you still seeing him?" 

"Aaron?" Dean decides it's better if she knows, then they won't ever think of him and Sam. "Yeah, I'm still seeing him." 

"You should bring him over sometime." Mary smiles. "Is he good to you?" 

"Mom, cmon." Dean whines at the question, shaking his head. "Yes, he's good to me and no, I don't think I'll bring him here." 

Mary fake pouts. "Do you at least have a photo? I just wanna see what kind of man you got." She winks. 

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. He finds a selfie they took earlier that week and holds it out to her. "Here, and that's all you get, Mom." 

Mary laughs and examines the picture. "You got a good one, baby. I'm glad you're happy." She smiles proudly. 

Dean takes his phone back and smiles at the picture before he puts his phone away. "Thanks, mom." He squeezes her hand before letting go. "We'll be here if you need anything else, okay?" 

"Okay, baby." She nods. "I'll probably sleep some more." She says with a soft smile. 

"Okay mom." Dean bends down to kiss her cheek before pulling back and walking out. 

Sam's making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the kitchen when Dean comes down. "Is she okay?" He asks worriedly.

Dean smiles reassuringly and nods. "She caught what you had, but she looks okay. Just tired, mostly." 

Sam sighs with relief and finishes the sandwiches. "There isn't much to eat and I didn't feel like cooking so I made these..."

"It's fine, Sammy. Thanks." Dean gives his brother a little smile and reaches for a sandwich. 

Sam smiles back and picks up his own, biting into it. 

Dean eats mechanically, not really paying attention. He's got a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Sam watches as he eats. He's not sure what to say. He feels like something has changed between them but he's not sure what. 

For the first time in what feels like forever, things feel tense between them. Dean looks down, avoiding Sam's eyes. 

Sam finishes his sandwich and gets up. "I'll be upstairs, De." He heads toward the stairs, intending to go to his room. 

"Okay Sam." Dean mutters. He swallows thickly and finishes his food. 

Sam goes into his room. It feels kind of strange. He's been Dean's room so much his feels cold. 

Dean goes upstairs eventually and bites his lip when he sees his empty bed. He slowly goes in and lays down. 

Sam hears Dean come up but when Dean doesn't come for him he figures that's the end. He gets undressed and curls up in his bed, trying not to cry. He falls asleep eventually, though it's fitful and full of dreams. 

Dean can't sleep. His bed doesn't have Sam. It's not the same. He tries to sleep, but at midnight he sighs and gets up. Fuck this, he's gonna go see Sam. 

Sam startles awake from his nightmare. He reaches for Dean, but he's not there. Sam's already upset and he's so tired and he just wants Dean but Dean isn't there and he its too much. Sam starts crying softly. 

Dean opens the door, flinching at the small squeak. He doesn't notice Sam crying at first. He makes his way to the bed and lifts the covers, sliding in. 

Sam doesn't notice he's there, too busy trying to muffle his sobs into the pillow. 

Dean picks up on the sobs when he lays down, and lays a hand on Sam's back. "Sammy?" He whispers quietly. 

Sam flinches hard and scrambles back, badly startled. When he finally manages to get a good look at the other person in his bed his eyes widen even more. "De?" He whispers. 

Dean flinches when Sam jumps. "It's me, Sammy, it's okay." He reaches out for him again. 

Sam goes easily into Dean's arms, burying his face in Dean's neck. "Nightmare?" Dean asks hesitantly, sighing softly at the feel of Sam in his arms. 

Sam nods silently, shoulders still shaking. He's so damn grateful Dean came. 

"Talk to me." Dean whispers, rubbing Sam's back soothingly and burying his nose in Sam's hair. 

"Nothing much to tell." Sam sniffles. "Same thing." He relaxes a little under Dean's hand.

Dean bites his lip and holds him tighter. "I couldn't sleep without you." He mutters, one hand shifting to thread through Sam's hair. 

Sam clutches at his shoulders, the little sobs starting again. "I barely could. And. And then I woke up and you weren't there." 

"I wanted to be here." Dean takes a deep breath. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted me here, not after today."

"I thought..." Sam takes a steadying breath. "I thought you didn't want me anymore." His voice gets smaller. "I thought you were gonna break up with me." 

"I told you, that's never gonna happen." Dean pulls back to look Sam in the eye, cupping his face with both hands. "I just, I still feel so shitty about what I did, Sam." 

Sam gives him a minor bitchface through his tears. "I forgave you, De." He sees the heartbroken look on Dean's face and his face softens. "Dean, I'm okay."

Dean looks down and bites his lip, slowly letting go of Sam's face. Yeah Sam forgave him, but everything still feels off between them. "I scared you. I fucking made you cry, Sam." 

Sam's not crying anymore, but he doesn't know what to say to that. He gives up on worlds and just puts his arms around Dean, holding him close. 

"I'm sorry." Dean's voice cracks and he closes his eyes, burying his face in Sam's hair and holding him close. 

Sam presses little kisses to Dean's jaw and cheeks, clasping his hands behind Dean's back to keep him close. 

Dean sighs shakily as Sam kisses him and clutches at Sam almost desperately. "You were right." He murmurs. "Watching you and Aaron...I felt left out." 

Sam exhales against deans skin and bites his lip. "We didn't mean to, De. We waited and we would have kept waiting if you said something. Why didn't you speak up?" Sam tries to be patient but he's kind of frustrated. 

"Because I was an asshole Sam." Dean pulls back and runs a hand through his hair, his eyes glinting suspiciously in the dark. "I was a jealous hypocritical asshole. We do it all the time without Aaron and sometimes Aaron and I do it without you too. I just, I've always been there when you two were together." 

Sam cups his face and strokes Deans cheek with his thumbs. "Dean, you gotta be honest with us. You can be okay with me and Aaron. S'okay, we aren't gonna leave you." He looks deep into Deans eyes, trying to convey everything with a look. 

Dean bites the inside of his cheek. That's honestly his greatest fear, being alone, Sam leaving him. He blinks and looks away in shame when a tear slips down his cheek. 

Sam uses the grip on his face to pull Dean closer and press Deans face against his shoulder. "S'okay, De. I'm not leaving you, we aren't gonna leave you." He kisses Deans temple. 

Dean tenses at first, embarrassed at Sam seeing him like this but he eventually relaxes with a shaky exhale. "Please don't." He whispers, screwing his eyes shut. "Don't leave, Sammy." 

Sam holds him tighter. "Never leaving you, De." His voice quivers. "Never leaving you." 

Dean doesn't notice when another year slips down his cheek. Soon he's crying though, sobbing quietly in Sam's arms, overwhelmed by all the guilt. 

Sam strokes his hair and murmurs soft reassurances, letting him cry and release all the tension. "Love you, De. Love you so much. S'okay."

It takes Dean a while to stop crying, having bottled up everything from today, but he eventually stops crying and goes limp in Sam's arms. "I love you." He whispers. 

"Love you." Sam murmurs tenderly. "Now no more of this secrets thing, kay?" He rubs deans back soothingly. 

Dean sighs and nods, his hands splaying out on Sam's back. "Yeah, it's not really for us." 

"To put it mildly." Sam laughs softly and presses a kiss to Deans forehead. "We okay for real now?" 

Dean leans into the kiss with a little smile. "Yeah," he nods. "We're okay. Does that mean I can sleep here?" 

Sam's arms tighten around Dean. "Like I'd let you go anywhere else." He shifts and tucks himself into Deans side. "One more day and then we can stay in bed all weekend." 

Dean chuckles softly and wipes his face clean from tears. "That sounds perfect right now." 

Sam hums, his eyes drifting closed. He buries his face in Deans neck, rubbing his nose against Deans pulse point. "Sleep, De. Bed time." 

Dean sighs agreeably and kisses Sam's temple, content with his brother in his arms. "Now I'll actually get some sleep." He closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry that took a while. Next part coming soon!


End file.
